Kumo Kumo no Mi
The Kumo Kumo no Mi (クムクムの実, Cloud-Cloud Fruit) is a Logia-type devil fruit which allows him to transform, manipulate, and generate s at will.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe hints at its abilities. The user of this fruit is known as a Cloud Human (雲人間, Kumo Ningen). It was eaten by Bryant D. Kobe.Darkening Town: Kobe utilizes the fruit to the fullest potential. Etymology Strengths and Weaknesses Like with the other logia devil fruits, the user is able to control, create, and transform into an element. However, for this fruit's case, the element in question is the cloud. Because Kobe is the current user of this fruit, he is the one capable of utilizing the cloud-based attacks. His attacks include cloud bullets, pillows used for suffocation, and anything else that can be generated from any part of his body. Following his training on Skypiea, he has learned the ability to alter the properties of his clous to make them harder and much more potent for physical damage.Land of Sky: Kobe's ability to with his Kumo Kumo no Mi has gotten better after learning the properties of the cloud from the Skypieans. Clouds, however, are not the absolute limit of what the Kumo Kumo no Mi can do. Kobe mentions that yes, someone who knows nothing and eats the fruit would limit themselves to the generation and manipulation of just clouds. But, he mentions that due to the fruit being used in the Cloudia Kingdom the past couple of years, as a meteorologist and scientist, only he can bring out the true capabilities of the fruit. As such, Kobe has shown not only cloud-based abilities but weather manipulation as a whole.Darkening Town: Kobe generates a thunderstorm over the town. Due to the weather being a mix of elements on its own, Kobe, by extentions, has the ability to generate and manipulate wind and lightning so far. The Kumo Kumo no Mi is subject to all standard devil fruit weaknesses. Usage Techniques * : Kobe creates a size varying cloud which allows him to traverse the world. It moves by hovering over the ground. Kobe can also create Nimbus clouds for others to use and move around as seen when he created a Nimbus cloud for Himeji Silas to dodge Chataeu's strike.Cloudy With A Chance: Kobe uses Nimbus for the first time. * : By creating a small thunder cloud in the palm of his hand, Kobe allows the lightning from the cloud to wrap around his hand, which he can use to pierce through his opponents. It was first used during his battle against Hatchcock Lucas.Bell of Secrets: Kobe stabs Lucas with Raiken, killing him. * : Kobe holds his hand out in the southern direction and releases a burst of wind at 75 mph. The burst is strong enough to push the Flying Nimbus in the northern direction.Base at the Peak: Kobe uses Boreas for the first time. * : ** : This technique allows Kobe to release a burst of wind much more potent than Boreas.Base at the Peak: Kobe uses Zephyrus for the first time. Trivia References Category:Logia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits Category:Sigma's Devil Fruits Category:Cloud Pirates Devil Fruits